Rockerboyalien4 as "Xander" (Return to the Island)
16:37 Rockerboyalien4 47b21419@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.178.20.25 has joined #rpaudition 16:37 hello 16:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Rockerboyalien4. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:37 I am Rockerboyalien4 and my character is Xander 16:38 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:38 okay 16:38 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:38 okay im ready 16:38 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. c: 16:38 No 16:39 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:39 Most likely no 16:39 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:39 Anti-Hero and their label is Funny Guy with the crazy side 16:40 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Eva. Please begin. 16:40 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Eva13 16:40 * Eva13 lifts weights by her cabin. 16:40 Twenty-eight... 16:40 Twenty-nine... 16:40 Wow Eva your strong 16:40 * Eva13 puts weights down. 16:40 Yeah, I know. What about it? 16:40 So umm Wasssup 16:40 ? 16:41 Just prepping for the next challenge. 16:41 I hope Courtney starts pulling her weight, or she's gonna get her BUTT KICKED OFF THIS TEAM. :@ 16:41 Oh cool so you know it would be cool if we like had some pranks 16:41 Pranks? 16:41 Yeah like mees with the team summer camp stuff 16:41 doesnt have to be all compeition 16:42 I LIKE competition. :@ 16:42 You know why? 16:42 Why? 16:42 Because I always win! 16:42 There's no winning with PRANKS, unless it's a PRANK WAR. 16:42 In which case... I'm in. 16:42 Well you might not win this 16:42 Huh? 16:42 Wait... are you suggesting... 16:42 Im suggesting your gonna lose 16:42 LOSE? 16:43 Yeah 16:43 LOOK AT ME, SHRIMP. 16:43 I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL. 16:43 I have tricks up my sleeve 16:43 Oh, yeah? Fine! 16:43 It's ON. 16:43 You have a temper good luck with that 16:43 I'll win this! Just you wait and see! :@ 16:43 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 16:43 okay 16:44 <@TDIFan13> Good job! 16:44 <@TDIFan13> c: 16:44 thank you 16:44 Rockerboyalien4 47b21419@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.178.20.25 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions